An Emerald Phoenixs Sacrifice
by Burning Phoenix
Summary: My version of Harry and Voldemort's last battle.


An Emerald Phoenix's Sacrifice  
  
17 yr. old Harry Potter stared into the cold, scarlet eyes of the man who had haunted his dreams for the last 7 yrs. Slowly he took his eyes off this man by the name of Lord Voldemort, and looked to his right. There, lying some 20 ft or so away was Albus Dumbledore. He was considered one of the most powerful wizards in all the world, and now here he lay, dead. Harry closed his eyes and saw a flash of green light and then he had been pushed out of the way. He had then opened his eyes to see Dumbledore lying there, his eyes showing a determined look.  
  
Harry opened his eyes when he felt a familiar squeeze on his shoulder. He looked up to see a beautiful bird, about the size of a swan, with scarlet and gold feathers looking down at him. This was Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes. " Well Harry," hissed Voldemort in a deathly quiet whisper," it looks like it's just you and me. But don't worry, you'll be with your parents and that mud-blood loving fool soon. I promise." Voldemort's lips curled into an evil smile as he stared at Harry with mild amusement. Harry didn't answer, he just continued to stare at Voldemort, hatred and rage flowing through him, threatening to take over. " No Voldemort, you're not going to win. I'll make sure I am the last thing you see in this life of yours." Sneered Harry, hatred in every word.  
  
Voldemort blinked in surprise at Harry's words but quickly covered it up. Once this boy was out of the way, he could move on to other plans. " Oh really, is that so Harry. Well, that's quite a dream you have. One that wont come to pass, I assure you." He stared hard into Harry's now dark green eyes. Eyes that had once held shinning emeralds, now a dark, almost black green from stress, fatigue, and pain. They where no longer warm and happy, but cold and emotionless. That was the one thing that was odd and sometimes dangerous and eerie at the same time about Harry. He had grown to hide his facial emotions. You could only tell them by his voice, which was almost always cold and empty.  
  
" You'll pay for all the hurt you have caused Voldemort. I won't let Dumbledore's sacrifice be in vain. You'll die here and now, even if it kills me." Harry continued to stare at Voldemort, his gaze never faltering. He noticed Voldemort flinch slightly as though he wanted to drop his gaze, but he held it. " And how does the Famous Harry Potter plan to accomplish this, uh?" sneered Voldemort, sarcasm in his voice." Has history not taught you anything? I can't be killed Potter, especially now that I have become immortal." This time his voice held slight laughter.  
  
Harry said nothing. He closed his eyes, concentrating. He saw his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his godfather, Sirius Black, the professors and students at the school, Lupin, McGonnagal, Snape, Seamus, Dean, Neville. He saw his parents, Lily and James Potter and he saw Dumbledore. Yes, Voldemort was right. He would be with them soon, but not alone. Slowly he opened his eyes, a sad smile creeping onto his lips. " I'm sorry guys," he whispered, slowly raising his wand. But instead of pointing it at Voldemort, he turned it towards him. Fawkes let out a note full of courage and reassurance. Voldemort's smile faltered. What was he doing?  
  
" It's time for you to die Voldemort. It's time for the world to have peace." Said Harry in a low whisper. Fawkes lifted off his shoulder, but stayed hovering only inches away from him. " Goodbye" He meant this not only to Voldemort, but to the others as well. Then he whispered those fateful words he had once said he would never use. " Avada Kedavra." All at once there was a blinding flash of green light, but then it turned to a bright gold. When the light faded, nothing seemed to have changed. Then all the sudden Voldemort collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. He could fill the life slowly draining from him. He lifted his cold, pittless eyes and was met with bright emeralds. " We're connected Voldemort, but I hold the life force, so with my death comes yours," said Harry as Voldemort rolled onto his back, still gasping for breath. And then he stopped breathing, his scarlet eyes dulling to almost black.  
  
Then Harry dropped his wand, clutching his heart. He fell to his knees and he to rolled onto his back. His bright emerald eyes were met with an impossibly blue sky. Next moment he saw Fawkes come into view. He slowly raised his hand and stroked the unusually warm feathers. Fawkes let out a sad note. Harry smiled slightly and then slowly his hand fell to the ground and he knew no more.  
  
Fawkes laid there for awhile, witnessing Voldemort's body crumble to dust, blowing away in the light breeze. He witnessed Dumbledore's body vanish in a soft silver light. Then it was quiet. Fawkes looked down at Harry and then watched as he started to glow, first red, then gold. Then there was a blinding white light and the faintest of noises. Phoenix song. When Fawkes looked up there where two transparent Phoenixes. One had silver feathers with soft blue eyes and the other was a pure white with emerald eyes. Their songs continued, sounding like distant echoes. Fawkes stared at them as they stared back, and then slowly they disappeared.  
  
Fawkes looked at the spot they had just been for a long while and then all the sudden spread his beautiful scarlet wings and headed north. He would be returning home. This time alone. But in his claws he held the evidence of what had happened. 3 wands. Two with Phoenixes carved in them and another with serpents. This was all that was left of the sacrifice one boy had to go through and make to save the world and those he cared for.  
  
Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, lived no longer. 


End file.
